Homecoming
by Di12381
Summary: Marguerite and Roxton return home as newlyweds, but soon find a surprise waiting for them...
1. Default Chapter

*- The only characters that I own are Lady Anne Roxton, Edward, Earl of Dannister, Lord Louis Roxton, Lorenzo, Margaret and Charles Rivera and Milford are mine. Everyone else belongs to J&G, Newline, etc, you know the deal.  
  
Homecoming  
Chapter 1 "John, the house is beautiful" Marguerite gleefully commented as the car passed through the front gates. "You, my darling, will make it even more beautiful" he told her as he carried her over the threshold. "John, the baby" she reminded him as he stepped inside. "How could I forget?" he replied as he set her down.  
After four years, the explorers had finally discovered a way home. Before they left the plateau, she knew was pregnant. "Marguerite, are you ok?" Challenger noticed the change in the heiress. "I'm just nervous about going home" she told him. "Aren't we all" the scientist replied. The thought that a child was growing inside her, especially one fathered by Roxton was almost a shock.  
"Are you ok, love?" Roxton asked as they traveled up river. "I'm fine" she replied quietly, unable to tell him that he was going to be a father. "What's wrong?" he cautiously prompted, knowing her many moods. "You're pregnant" Finn blurted out. Marguerite's dagger like eyes aimed on the blonde. "Sorry" she quickly apologized. "Are you really pregnant?" Roxton asked with a smile on her face. "John, please" she begged as he swung her around. "I love you," he told her as he pulled her in close. "I love you too" she replied.  
They followed the river up to the Amazon to Buenos Aires, where a liner took them to New York and from, there they would travel to London. After arriving in New York, they settled into the hotel. "So this is New York" Veronica eagerly commented. "Now this is cool," Finn squealed. "Is anyone hungry?" Challenger asked. "As long it's not raptor" Ned joked. "You go ahead, I'll join you" John told the group.  
After dinner, he pulled Marguerite aside. "What is it?" she asked curiously. "Open it" he told her. "John, it's beautiful" she exclaimed. "Well?" he asked her anxiously. "Yes" she replied as they kissed. Their wedding was simple with Challenger giving her away while Finn and Veronica acted as bridesmaids and Ned as best man. "Lord Roxton?" the elderly butler asked. "Good to see you, Milford, this is my wife, Lady Marguerite Roxton" he said as a blonde hurled herself at him. "Your home" she exclaimed and kissed him. "Who is this?" Marguerite snapped. "Anne, what are you doing?" Roxton asked sheepishly. "Kissing my husband," she replied. "Is there something you've been hiding from me?" she barked at him.  
"Marguerite, please, I am not nor have I been married to this woman" he desperately tried to explain. "In case you've forgotten, it takes to two to make a child" Marguerite screamed. "Child?" Anne asked. "Yes, our child" Marguerite continued to scream. "Marguerite, please believe me, she is not my wife, you are. Anne and I have known each other our entire lives, I have never felt anything more than friendship towards her," he begged. "I thought I knew you, but obviously I don't," she told as she turned around to walk out. "Anne please" he turned to the other woman. "John, we are married, your uncle married us by proxy after you left" Anne explained. "I'm going to London" she hissed as she got into the car and drove away.  
  
The car stopped in front of Marguerite's London townhouse. The last time she saw this house, she had been sharing with her childhood friend, Margaret Downing. As children at St. Katherine's School For Girls, they were the only children left after the rest of the students left for holiday and summer breaks. Their friendship grew and when Margerite returned to London, they bought the townhouse. The previous owner balked at the thought of the two women living alone without the presence of man, but Marguerite flashed some of her diamonds and the owner, still eyeing the diamonds, handed Marguerite the papers. She rang the bell, drying her tears. "Can I help you?" a man asked. "I'm looking for Margaret Downing" Marguerite replied. "Lorenzo, who's at the door?" Margaret asked as she recognized the other women. "Madge?" she asked excitedly. "Maggie!" Marguerite exclaimed as the two women hugged. "You're pregnant!" Marguerite noticed. "This is number two" Lorenzo explained as two year old Charles whimpered. "Honey, I'm sorry. This is Marguerite Krux, one of my best friends. Madge this is my husband, Lorenzo and my son, Charles" Margaret said as Marguerite's stomach grumbled. Jack, you kept him," she said she bent down to fondle the dog. She named the dog Jack for the father she thought was out there waiting for her. Jack and Maggie were the only friends she had in the world, well beyond her companions on the plateau. "I couldn't get rid of him," Maggie told her. "Would you like some dinner? We have plenty of food," Lorenzo offered. "Thank you, I am a little hungry," she said.  
After dinner, Marguerite was preparing for bed when Maggie knocked on her door. "I hope you don't mind that we moved your things in here, it's smaller than your old bedroom and we needed room for Charles" Maggie explained as she sat down. "The room is fine, really, it's nice to be home" Marguerite replied. "Are you ok?" the redhead asked, noticing the look on her friend's face. "I'm fine" she replied, quickly hiding her pain. "Madge, you can tell me? Does it have anything to do with Lord Roxton? Last I heard, the man has quite the reputation," Maggie gently inquired. "I told myself that whatever I did, I would not fall for him and I did. In New York, we got married and when we got to his estate, I met his wife and I am pregnant" Marguerite let the tears flow. "Honey, come here" Maggie said as Marguerite cried. ********************************************************************* She should have been in his arms that night. Instead he was alone in this big, empty house. "Hi, John" Anne said as she walked in. "Anne, what are you doing?" he asked her as she dropped her robe and started to crawl towards him. "Doing what I have waited four years for" she replied. "Please, put your robe on" he begged. "Lord John Roxton, the great white hunter, doesn't like the thrill of the catch?" she teased as she started to kiss him. "Anne please, isn't there some young man who catches your fancy?" He again begged her. "You must really love her," Anne told him as she put her robe on. "Yes I do" he replied. "Good night Lord Roxton" she told him angrily.  
  
"Johnny Boy, I was wondering if you were ever coming home" His uncle, Lord Louis Roxton said excitedly said as he entered the study a few days later. "Uncle Louis, it's nice to see you again," John said stiffly. "My dear, you look lovely as usual," the older Lord Roxton said, kissing Anne's hand. "Uncle, it's nice to see you again" Anne replied. "Well, Johnny Boy, what do you think of her?" Isn't she a treasure?" Louis gleefully asked his nephew. Trying to be diplomatic, Roxton said, "Uncle Louis, I appreciate what you did, but I am very much in love with another woman and I am planning to have this marriage annulled". "Do you mean Miss Krux? John, she isn't your type, trust me, Anne is the perfect wife for you" his uncle tried to explain. "John, for your uncle's sake, would you please try?" Anne begged. "I'm going out," Roxton said. He remembered exactly where the house was. After their first meeting in Challenger's study, he had his driver follow her home. It was small townhouse, not the huge estate he imagined. Something in him pleaded with him to find out more, she was certainly the most mysterious woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Nervously, he rang the doorbell. "Can I help you sir?" a maid asked. "I'm looking for a Lady Marg, ah, Marguerite Krux?" Roxton asked quickly correcting himself. "Lord Roxton?" the man asked as he stepped into the doorway. "Yes?" Roxton replied. "Lorenzo Rivera, my wife, Maggie and Marguerite go back a long way" Lorenzo replied, reaching for Roxton's hand. "Well then, it's nice to meet you" Roxton said as he was escorted through the house. "I have to get back to work, you'll find her in the back" Lorenzo explained as he walked away. As Roxton entered the small backyard he couldn't help smile. Even in proper London clothing, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Lord Roxton?" the redhead with the toddler on her hip asked. "Yes?" he replied. "I'm Maggie Rivera" Maggie introduced herself as she carried the boy into the house. "Jack, where are you?" he heard her voice as dog ran toward him. "Hello, boy, what's your name?" Roxton asked the dog. "What are you doing here?" Marguerite addressed him sharply. "I needed to talk to you," he pleaded. "Go back to your wife, Roxton" she replied. "Marguerite please. I don't love Anne, I never have and I never will. I'm going to get the marriage annulled and I am going to marry you again, properly," he told her, pulling her in close. "I'm tired of this drama, John. We are obviously not meant to be. Go back to your wife. I will be filing papers in the morning to have the marriage annulled" she replied, pushing away from him. "Marguerite, we made a life, a child and I fully intend to be there, for the both of you," he said. "Am I to be your mistress? Is that what you want?" she angrily spat out. "No, Marguerite, please...." He tried to explain. "I've taken care of myself all my life and I'd done just fine. The child will receive all of the love that they'll ever need. Goodbye Lord Roxton" she snapped and ran into the house. She watched the car drive off, telling herself not to cry. Jack noticed his mistress's face and tried to be sympathetic. "You're the only man I can trust" she said out loud. Chapter 2 John refused to go home. It wasn't home without her. He instructed his driver to stop at Whitehold, the gentleman's club that men in his family had belonged to since his great-grandfather's day. "John, come join us, bartender, a glass of whisky for Lord Roxton" Edward, Earl of Dannister eagerly greeted his friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

To everyone who has reviewed, thank you, you've only made my story better. To those who haven't, it only helps me. Sorry the chapter is so short, it'll get better, I promise.  
  
The disclaimer is in chapter one if your looking for it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Make it two" John informed the bartender. "Bad day, John?" one of the gentleman asked. "You don't want to know" he gulped both glasses. "So John, tell us, what were the women like? I hear that Miss Layton ran around in her underwear" a third gentleman joined the table. "Veronica grew up in the plateau and was very comfortable wearing what she wore," he told them. "Did you, you know?" the third gentleman knowingly asked. "I hate to burst your bubble gentlemen, but Veronica and Ned have been eyeing each other for a very long time" Roxton explained.  
  
"What about Miss Krux? She must be some firecracker" Edward implied. Roxton wanted to throw him out of the chair and against wall. Instead, he replied, "Miss Krux and I had a few moments". His mind raced through all of the times they spent together, dam, he missed her. "Then you wouldn't mind if I spent some time with her" Edward asked. "Actually, I would..." John started to say, but Edward replied "Excellent, I look forward to spending time with her". John spent the rest of the evening attempting to remain calm. Edward was looking for a conquest and Marguerite was more than a conquest. He then quietly smiled to himself. If Edward thought that Marguerite was a conquest, he had another thing coming. ***********************************************************************  
  
The doorbell rang a few days later. "Can I help you?" the maid asked. "I'm here to see Miss Krux" Edward told her. "Your name?" the maid again asked. "Edward Carlton, Earl of Dannister" he told her, handing her the bouquet. "Please wait here" the maid replied. Marguerite appeared a moment later. "My lord?" she inquired. "Miss Krux, the newspapers did not do justice to your beauty" he kissed her hand. Marguerite suspiciously pulled her hand away from his lips. "Miss Krux, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I've known John Roxton since we were boys" Edward apologized. "Right this way" Marguerite led him inside and signaled the maid to bring over tea and scones.  
  
"George, are you sure this is the right thing? To throw a party?" Jessie Challenger addressed her husband as he handed her the guest list. "Jessie, you and I know this is the right thing to do" he replied. "Are you sure your doing this because its proper or to rub it in the faces of the zoological society?" she asked. He was about to answer when Veronica and Finn, walked in. "George, were meeting Ned for lunch, we'll be back later" Veronica told him. "Veronica, Finn, while your out, why don't you go shopping?" George suggested. "What for?" Finn asked. "A party" he grinned. "George..." his wife started to warn him. "Go ahead, enjoy your selves" he shooed them out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

To everyone who has reviewed, thank you, you've only made my story better. To those who haven't, it only helps me.  
  
The disclaimer is in chapter one if your looking for it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Lord and Lady Roxton are cordially invited to the dinner party honoring the Challenger Expedition" the invitation said. "John, I'm so glad were going" Anne said. Roxton gave her a placating smile. "John, how good to see you, Where is Marguerite?" George asked. Roxton gave him a look. "George, this is Anne. Anne is this George Challenger" John introduced them. "Lady Roxton, welcome" he led them into the foyer.  
  
"V, are you ready?" Finn asked as the maid finished. "Just about, I don't know how Marguerite wears these clothes" Veronica replied. "Veronica, can I talk to you?" Ned pulled her aside. "I'll see you two downstairs" Finn walked away from the couple. "What? You're sweating" Veronica asked as he led her into the study. "Just sit, please" he begged her.  
  
"Ned, please tell me what's wrong" she asked. Nervously, he pulled out the box. "I know it's not much, but..." he started to ask. "Yes" she pushed him onto the floor. "Yes?" he asked. "Yes, you fool" she kissed him. "Wait, what about Gladys?" she asked, remembering the woman who had indirectly sent Ned to Plateau. "Gladys is happily married and expecting her second child" her informed her. "I love you" she told him.  
  
Downstairs, John kept looking for Marguerite. "John, are you listening?" Anne asked. "Yes" he told Anne, not taking his eyes off the door. "Marguerite, you look lovely" he turned as George embraced the woman he had come to think of as a daughter. "Thank you George. Mrs. Challenger, it's so nice to finally meet you" he couldn't take his eyes off her. The sea-green gown highlighted her green-gray eyes. The dress hung on her body, her familiar curves seemed to be beckoning him to her side, until he saw who stood next to her. "Call me Jessie" Jessie told Marguerite  
  
"Professor Challenger, I've heard so much about you. Marguerite adores you" Edward gushed. "George, Jessie, Finn may I present my escort, Lord Carlton and Dr Lorenzo and Maggie Rivera" Marguerite introduced her companions as Finn stood next to George and Jesse. "Welcome, enjoy the party" Jessie told them as Ned and Veronica walked down the stairs.  
  
"Marguerite!" Veronica called out. "Veronica!" Marguerite hugged the woman who had become her sister. "Marguerite, you clean up well" Ned teasingly noted. "Nice to see you too, Neddy boy" Marguerite used Roxton's pet name for the reporter when she noticed the ring. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Of course" Ned replied. "Congrats" she hugged them both.  
  
Downstairs, John watched the crowed. He watched her smiling, walking with Ned and Veronica. George, Jessie and Finn were eagerly chatting with their guests. Ned and Veronica were looking into each other's eyes as if they were the only people in the world. Marguerite was engrossed in conversation with Edward and the Riveras. Edward's arm was wrapped possessively around her waist; John would have liked nothing more to tear it off.  
  
"Ladies, Gentleman, dinner is served" the butler announced. "Ladies and gentleman, a toast to my fellow explorers, I couldn't have done without you" Challenger toasted before dinner. "Another toast, to Arthur Summerlee, wherever you are, you're never far from our thoughts" John stood up. "Here here" Veronica replied. "Ladies and gentleman, before we enjoy this delicious dinner, I have an announcement to make. Veronica and I are to be married" neither could stop smiling. They were greeted by congratulations by all.  
  
After dinner, the orchestra began to play. The crowd moved from the dinner table to the dance floor. He watched as Marguerite and Edward stepped onto the dance floor. They looked very cozy. "Two can play at this game" he thought to himself. "Anne?" he held his arm toward her. "Of course" she replied. He watched the couple, wishing he could switch places. Later that night, Marguerite stepped away from the crowd.  
  
"Ned and Veronica look very happy" he commented. "Go back to your wife, Lord Roxton" her words were like ice. "Please, I need to talk to you" he begged. "Lady Carlton has a nice ring to it" she told him. "You wouldn't" he threatened. "The child will need food, clothing, and an education. If that means marrying another man, I will" her words were cold and calculating. "Marguerite that is my child you're carrying. I will not allow you to marry anyone but me" he told her.  
  
"I would not talk if I were you, Lord Roxton. I did not go on this expedition, seduce and impregnate a woman, knowing full well that I hade a wife back home" her eyes flared in anger. "Marguerite, we will get through this. I will marry you properly" he again begged her. "John, where are you?" Anne's voice could be heard. "I suggest you go back to your wife, Lord Roxton and let me lead my life in peace, good night" she stormed out.  
  
"Marguerite, what's wrong?" Edward asked. "I've had too much to drink, I'm a little tired" he explained. "Marguerite, we should go" Maggie knew why her friend was pale and it wasn't the wine. "No, you stay, I'll be ok" Marguerite told her friends. "No, I think were all getting a little tired, and I want to make sure that Charlie went to bed" Lorenzo told her. "George, Jessie, thank you for a marvelous evening. I'll be in touch" she thanked them. 


	4. Chapter 4

To everyone who has reviewed, thank you, you've only made my story better. To those who haven't, it only helps me.  
  
The disclaimer is in chapter one if your looking for it.  
  
Chapter 4  
"Fine, if that's the way you want it" he thought to himself. She could marry Edward for all he cared; after all, she was the one being stubborn. But then again, that was one of her best traits. Her stubbornness had gotten her through her hard childhood and their time on the plateau. They had finally gotten past their issues and yet they still were apart.  
  
He spent the new few days trying to get her off of his mind. But she was everywhere; he couldn't get her off his mind. Pacing wouldn't help; maybe a book would take his mind off his troubles. Going through the library, he passed by the law books that his father made him read. Flipping through one of them, something caught his eye. Sounding like Challenger, he shouted "Eureka" and tore the page out of the book.  
  
Downstairs the doorbell rang. "Can I help you?" Milford asked. "Inspectors Habernathy and Colins. Were here to see Lord Roxton," they flashed their badges. "One moment please" Milford said. "Can I help you gentlemen?" Roxton asked. "Lord Roxton, you are under arrest" Inspector Colins handcuffed Roxton. "I haven't done anything wrong, what I am being charged with?" he asked. "Bigamy" Inspector Habernathy replied. "Sir, shall I call Lady Anne?" Milford asked as he was led away. "No, I'll be back soon, this is a misunderstanding" Roxton called out.  
  
The cot in the jail cell was as comfortable as sleeping on the ground on the plateau, except for the possible imminent danger of dinosaurs and savages. The cell was cold and the thin wool blanket didn't help much. He woke up to find a clerk standing over him with the cell door open. "Wake up Lord Roxton, your free to go" the clerk informed him. "I didn't call anybody, who paid my bail?" a confused Roxton asked. "She signed the book as Miss Smith. Pretty thing, dark curly hair, looked that Miss Krux who you went on that trip with. She also left this envelope" the clerk informed him. "Thank you" he told the clerk and sat down.  
  
"John, we both know it's for the best-M" the note said he opened the annulment papers with her signature. Her engagement and wedding ring fell to the floor. Picking them up, he put them in his pocket and ran outside. Flagging down a handsome cab, he gave the driver directions to her townhouse.  
  
"Lord Roxton" Maggie looked surprised. "Where is Marguerite, I must talk to her" demanded. "Lord Roxton, I don't think it's a good idea," Roxton charged into the house. "Where is she?" he turned to Maggie. "Upstairs, Lord Roxton, please" Maggie tried to stop him. In the library, Marguerite was reading to Charlie. "What sound does a train make?" she pointed to the picture in the book. "Choo choo" the boy triumphantly told her. "Wonderful" she kissed his chubby cheek. He had to stop and watch. He had yet to see this maternal side to her. That was Marguerite, always with a trick up her sleeve.  
  
"You know, Maggie, Charlie is very smart. I have several connections at Eaton when he is old enough" she turned around, thinking it was Maggie behind her. "Mageet" Charlie pointed out Roxton to her. "I'm sorry Madge, he wouldn't leave" Maggie apologized as she picked up her son and walked out.  
  
"What are you doing here?" her tone and posture changed. "I need to talk to you," he told her. "Haven't we been through this?" she asked, her eyes flashing. "Yes, but I found something that could help us" he started to explain. "There is no us" she fought back tears. "Yes there is," he said. "Please leave" she turned from him, fighting tears, threatening to overflow. "I'm not going to leave, I'm never leaving you again" he turned her around and cupped her face so her eyes couldn't turn from his.  
  
He closed the gap between them and his lips engulfed hers. All of their frustrations melted into pent up passion. "I'm sorry," she whispered between kisses. "So am I, love" told her. Their lovemaking was passionate and fierce. "Do you know how much I missed this?" he asked as they covered themselves. "You have no idea" she told him as he got up. "This is what I found" he handed her the paper. "You tore it of the book?" she asked. "I had to" he smiled.  
  
"Oh you" he wrapped his around her shoulders and she leaned against him. "Read it" he told her. "A marriage by proxy is only legal for 90 days, pending a legal marriage certificate signed by both parties. If a marriage certificate is not signed within the allotted time, the marriage is annulled and all monies, properties and objects returned to the original owners" she read. John picked up the annulment papers that were in the envelope. "Shall I?" he asked. "Of course" he started to tear it up.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you" an ice cold female voice said. "Anne, what the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Anne had a gun aimed on the couple. "Actually, it's what we are doing" Edward joined Anne holding a gun on Maggie carrying a crying Charlie. "Get dressed and no funny business or the brat gets it" Anne threatened. "What do you want with us?" Marguerite as Maggie was pushed toward them. "Mama?" Charlie whimpered. "Everything is fine, baby" she tried to console the child. "I paid Xan back, what else does he want from me?" Marguerite asked. "Xan knows about the child. He will spare your lives, if you give him the child" Edward explained. "Never" John protectively covered Marguerite's abdomen. "Then maybe, we should take Mrs. Rivera's son?" Edward started to walk towards Maggie.  
  
"Anne, please, put the gun down, take me," he begged her. "You had your chance, husband, but sorry, it's too late" she sneered. "Anne, you and I are not married. We were only married by proxy, look" he handed her the sheet. "Wrong again, Lord Roxton. You think I'd let you get away that easy? After all the trouble I put myself through. I loved William, but you had to kill him. No, I am still Lady Roxton, your uncle was so eager to save the family name that when I appeared, he thought of it all by himself" she explained gleefully holding up the marriage license.  
  
"When did I sign it? I don't remember" John asked. "After the party at Professor Challenger's house, you looked so distraught. So I just popped some sleeping pills into your drink and well, you seemed so eager to get to bed that, well you just signed the license," she laughed.  
  
"If I weren't a lady I would..." Marguerite started to threaten. "Careful, Marguerite, you wouldn't me hurt Mrs. Rivera, or her child would you?' Edward trained the gun on Maggie's expanding abdomen. "Miss Krux, I am a lady. You are nothing but a common whore carrying my husband's bastard child. Either you come with us now, or you will all be dead" Anne held the gun against Marguerite's neck.  
  
"All right I'll go, just don't hurt them," Marguerite agreed. Squeezing Maggie's hand, she mouthed, "I love you" to John. "Marguerite, no!" John screamed as the door closed behind them. "Lord Roxton, Marguerite will be ok" Maggie tried to comfort him. Outside, the car waited for them. "Get in, now" Edward commanded Marguerite. "My dear boy, I suggest you step out of the car now and back away from her. I won't ask twice" Edward felt cold steel on his neck. 


	5. Chapter 5

To everyone who has reviewed, thank you, you've only made my story better. To those who haven't, it only helps me.  
  
The disclaimer is in chapter one if your looking for it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Edward and Anne looked shocked as they were surrounded by police. Seeing her chance, Marguerite kicked Edward in the stomach and nailed Anne in the eye. "Who's the lady now?" Marguerite aimed the gun at the couple. "Marguerite, it's alright, you're safe" she turned around. "Hello, Marguerite" a smiling Arthur Summerlee greeted her.  
  
"Arthur, we thought you were dead" Marguerite wrapped her arms around him. "How is everybody? Are you and John still fighting like an old married couple?" he asked as screams were heard from inside the house. Inside, Maggie was screaming as the contractions forced her to the floor.  
  
"Mommy!" Charlie screamed. "Mommy is fine" Maggie tried to calm her screaming child. "Maggie!" Marguerite burst in. "Marguerite, your ok" John exclaimed as he noticed the man beside her. "Arthur, you're alive" John hugged the older man as Maggie screamed. "Maggie, this is Arthur Summerlee. He is going to help you" Summerlee kneeled before the young woman. "Marguerite, find as many towels and boil them in water and take the boy with you. John, find her husband" he told them.  
  
"Maggie!" Lorenzo ran into the room with John. "Mr. Lorenzo, meet your new daughter" Arthur handed him his daughter. "Mommy?" Charlie looked at the tiny bundle in his mother's arms. "Charlie, meet your sister, Rebecca Marguerite" Marguerite smiled. "She's your sister" Lorenzo drew his son into his lap. "Sis'ta?" Charlie asked. "That's right, little man" Lorenzo replied. "Thank you, Professor" Lorenzo reached out to shake the older man's hand.  
  
"Are you two ok, we rushed right over" Challenger, Malone, Finn and Veronica rushed in. "We're fine, George, really" John said as Veronica noticed the third figure behind them. "Summerlee?" she asked. "Hello, my dear" Veronica wrapped her arms around the older man. "Arthur, my god man, I thought you were dead" Challenger didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "We all thought you were" Malone couldn't help smiling. "Finn, Arthur Summerlee. Arthur Summerlee, Finn" John introduced them.  
  
The next day, they all convened in Challenger's study. "After I fell into the waterfall, I was picked up by a Belgium trading ship off the coast of Cuba that was headed for Southampton. Apparently, our story had traveled all over Europe and the captain was eager to hear of our experiences" he explained.  
  
"How did you know about Anne and Edward?" John's curiosity was peaked. "That woman you met was not Anne Covington. The real Anne Covington died of pneumonia four years ago. The woman you knew as Anne Covington was Hildegard Breslauer" Arthur explained. "Hildegard Breslauer, wife of the General Wilhelm Breslauer?" Marguerite asked. "One and the same. She was convinced that you were responsible for her husband's death. To get to Marguerite she had to resurrect Anne, someone who was close to Roxton," Arthur told them. "General Breslauer was killed when the building he was in collapsed, I had nothing to do with his death." Marguerite balked.  
  
"What about Lord Carlton?" Ned asked. "Lord Carlton, although he was born and raised in England, his political beliefs were more in tune with Germany. He was a German spy, using his English title to gain information for Germany. Lord Carlton was the one who turned in John as Parsifal" Arthur continued to explain. "But Marguerite was Parsifal" Finn burst out. "Exactly" Arthur replied  
  
"So Marguerite was the target and John was in the way?" Veronica asked. "This would make a great story" Ned grinned. "Sorry to disappoint you, my lad, but the government would like this to be kept under wraps," Summerlee said. "Marguerite, can I talk to you?" John pulled her out to the hallway. "What?" she asked as he pulled out the rings. "Now, that this whole mess is over, would you do me the honor?" he held up the engagement ring. "Yes, John, I will" she replied.  
  
A month later they lay in bed together. Their wedding, two weeks earlier was simple and elegant. "What?" she asked. "Do you know how lucky I feel?" he asked. "I bet you that I feel even luckier" her voice became husky as he lowered his lips to hers. "I bet you do" he told her.  
  
The End 


End file.
